


You and the Cosmos

by chinesebakery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bucharest, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Horizon crossing, Prompt Fic, Tattoos, The Singularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinesebakery/pseuds/chinesebakery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t believe you have a tattoo that I never knew about.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and the Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> Cardb0rdeaux asked for the following: Can you write Fitz or Simmons (your choice!) getting or having gotten a tattoo? All the details of how, why, what, and where are up to you and your incredible writing skills!

“I can’t believe you have a tattoo that I never knew about.” Jemma traced the dark lines of the Fibonacci spiral that adorned Fitz’s skin, just below his Fitz’s collarbone.

They had to move, she knew. It was a little miracle they’d managed to steal as much time as they had already. Mack might as well be pacing on the other side of the door, and they were expected back on base for a full debrief. But her body was jello in Fitz’s arms and she felt more content that she could remember being in years –all she wanted was to prolong the moment for just a little longer. Surely another five minutes of happiness wouldn’t set them back much.

“You really think you know everything about me, don’t you?” Fitz asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Maybe not, but I’m getting there.” Jemma’s smile grew wider when she noticed the blush creeping up his neck. Oh, but she going to have so much _fun_ with him. “When did you get it?”

“When I came home, the summer before our first year in Sci-ops.”

“Oh, your rebellious phase,” Jemma said, only barely refraining an eyeroll. “I remember.”

“I wasn’t rebellious.” Fitz sounded more amused that defensive. “I just thought it was time for a change.”

“You didn’t wear ties for an entire semester,” she said fondly, and craned her neck so she could place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “Did it hurt?”

“Huh, _yeah_. But I was very stoic about it.”

“I’m sure.” She was about to pursue that line of questioning when something occurred to her, something that made her eyes widen and her smile spread higher. “You do realize that spirals are a symbol of–”

“Cosmic energy. I’m aware, yeah.” Fitz sighed, knowing he would never hear the end of it.

“So when you said–”

“ _Don’t_.”

“You and the cosmos are tighter than I thought,” Jemma pointed, looking entirely too pleased with that information

“Jemma–”

Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by a knock on the door. Both their smiles faded in synch, and she reflexively clung to his arm.

“It’s time,” Mack’s gruff voice sounded from the hallway. “You have 3 minutes to make yourself decent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr, I'm chinese-bakery over there.


End file.
